


Cyprine's Plan

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime. Loud pop music caused Cyprine to wince and scowl. She didn't want to know how often Mimete turned the volume up.





	Cyprine's Plan

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Loud pop music caused Cyprine to wince and scowl. She didn't want to know how often Mimete turned the volume up. A tiny smile formed. *Mimete isn't focusing on obtaining Pure Heart Crystals recently. She always hears noises. I'll obtain them in her place* she thought. Her eyes widened the minute a door opened. She stepped back after Mimete appeared and scowled.

''I'll still collect Pure Heart Crystals,'' Mimete said to Cyprine before she closed the door. 

Cyprine's scowl came back as her body tensed. Footsteps were why she looked back. Cyprine's eyes settled on Viluy. Her happy associate.

''Perhaps I'll collect Pure Heart Crystals,'' Viluy said. 

Cyprine continued to scowl before she faced the door. *I'll collect Pure Heart Crystals* she thought. Cyprine looked back again. She never followed Viluy after the latter abandoned her. She winced another time the minute Mimete began to sing. That high-pitched voice. Higher than usual. 

*I'll hypnotize Mimete into sleeping for the rest of the evening. Perhaps for a week* Cyprine thought. There was another smile. *Perhaps I'll also hypnotize Viluy and Tellu later.* Cyprine couldn't recall seeing Tellu in the lab. She wondered if Tellu loathed Mimete's music as well. She shrugged.

After wincing again, Cyprine approached the door and opened it. Her smile returned as soon as Mimete switched the music off. At least there weren't additional songs from Mimete. She walked to her. She focused on the latter's eyes. Cyprine's smile remained. 

''You are going to sleep now.'' Cyprine's eyes were wide again after Mimete walked by her and out of the area. That was when she remembered hearing how loud the music was earlier. ''I'll hypnotize Mimete when her hearing returns.'' Another scowl. ''IF Mimete's hearing returns.''

 

THE END


End file.
